zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Reddit and Discord
An important question on a community is of course how to work together with other communities, in particular if they cover the same topic. Indeed there is already a subreddit (https://www.reddit.com/r/Zoids) and a Discord server (https://discord.gg/gXhuRPf) for Zoids. There are two possibilities, either making a duplicate community or trying to collaborate and merge both communities in a way or at least affiliate with each other. The most important advantage of making a duplicate community indeed is having more control. An important disadvantage is of course that there is a fragmentation of the wider community. Meanwhile, the most important advantage of working together is that a larger fanbase can be reached. A disadvantage might be that you have to arrange yourself with other users in power and have to make sacrifices. Another disadvantage could be that one community looks down towards the other one and even bans powerholders and/or other members of the other community, because the former simply doesn't want to collaborate with them and accept them as equals. I have seen a lot of cases of collaboration between communities. More than three years ago Beyblade Wiki became a part of the World Beyblade Organization and Bakugan Wiki and the Bakugan Subreddit are at least affiliated. In our case I would of course prefer working together with the Zoids Subreddit and Discord if collaboration is viable. What are your thoughts about that. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 00:47, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :Well, Sylvanelite posts on the Zoids reddit and should have some useful input, but I wouldn't be surprised if those users do have accounts on this wiki and are open to collaborating. It will be difficult and sacrifices might have to be made, but if the sacrifices are acceptable then we should go for it. If they have an account and a good reputation on the wiki then we could justify user rights being given. Likewise, we may already have some users here who use the Zoids Discord. I think we should give it a shot and if it doesn't work out then just create a duplicate community as a last resort. We should wait for Sylvanelite to weigh in first though. Zane T 69 (talk) 01:09, March 4, 2019 (UTC) My 2c, we should not fragment the community, we're just not big enough to merit it. In terms of discord, there once was a "/r/Zoids" discord server, but it was shut down in favour of the current "Zoids" discord server. The idea was to facilitate people who like Zoids but aren't necessarily from the subreddit. I think that fits the wiki closely enough. As Zane mentioned, I am a mod on both the reddit and discord server, but I'm speaking with my wiki hat on at the moment. Sylvanelite (talk) 03:52, March 4, 2019 (UTC) : Hi guys, I just made a Reddit profile and wow it is good to see how active it is on r/Zoids. Sylvanelite do you know if any of the previous Zoids wiki admin or previously frequent editors here chat there? Freighttrain, The (talk) 05:16, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :I've seen that Sylvanelite is a mod on the other communities. I also strongly prefer working together with them. It's also not too bad, if we compensate the mods from there with powers on our wiki and they could do the same with us on their communities. The same happened when Beyblade Wiki and the World Beyblade Organization merged. I also compensated the admins from PriPara Wiki with powers on PriChan Wiki to strengthen the bonds between the wikis about the "Pretty Series" franchises from syn Sophia. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 08:02, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :: Please don't tell the Pri Pretty whatsit people wiki about the Zoids wiki for I fear it may spawn a new anime series, Zoids: X-Drag...Freighttrain, The (talk) 08:14, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :@Sylvanelite: So you would be in favor of approaching them to work together? Or would you just opt out of approaching the Reddit community, but approach just the Discord community? It was kind of unclear to me. Zane T 69 (talk) 01:46, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :I've created the template for the Discord server. We just need the ID, which has to be inserted on the following page: MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 14:43, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :Everything looks great Movie. The Background is very easy on the eyes and didn't require any adjustment on my part. What forum discussions can be closed so that we can focus on the next phase of updates? I think this one could, your, Sylvanelite, and myself all weighed in on the matter. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:46, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :Most if not all forum discussions can be closed now. For further decision-making we now can use the discussions. But if you want we still can use the forums. Luckily they are not archived as Zoids Wiki never used the newer forums. It would be good if FANDOM's staff would also allow wikis who had the newer forums to use the older ones, as they see fit. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 17:32, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :I think that we should continue using the forums. We already have a long history of wiki business provided here and keeping it all in one place is a good idea and historically forums are used for such important matters. I could understand and support having pure Discussion feature matters on Discussions though. Forums does need to be restored to Navigation though to keep it more public. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:10, March 15, 2019 (UTC)